Idiota
by Dinosauce99
Summary: Bakugo vio más de lo que debía, ¿Qué iba a saber él que Todoroki y Deku gastaban su tiempo de es manera? Pero más importante que nada, ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquella imagen lo perturbaría de tal forma? Sin duda esos dos idiotas escucharían de él. Primer intento de lemon.


**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito muestra una relación entre personajes del mismo sexo (Chico x Chico). Si la idea te desagrada o molesta, no comentes. Recuerda que las bases de la buena convivencia se generan gracias al respeto mutuo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de "My Hero Academia" me pertenecen. En su lugar, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y Shueisha inc. Cabe destacar que no hago esto con fines de lucro, sino por diversión propia.**

* * *

 _Idiota_

El calor en su estómago era una mezcla confusa entre rabia y necesidad, algo a lo que Bakugo se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses, que sin embargo, no dejaba de molestarle.

Dió un golpe en su escritorio, resignado ante la situación no halló mas remedio que tumbarse en su cama de golpe, relajando su espalda ante la constante tensión.

Pero no era todo culpa del bastardo mitad y mitad, no, claro que no; El idiota de Deku era igual o más culpable, siempre con sus murmullos y ruidos extraños, una mano en los labios mientras ideaba la forma de dejarlo en ridículo.

Los puños de Bakugo se tensaron aún más al pensar en ese pequeño detalle.

No es que se hubiese detenido a observar los labios de Midoriya, no, para nada, en su defensa era producto de... de ¿Conocerlo desde la infancia? Claro, eso debía ser.

Ni tampoco observaba sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo y sus cicatrices.

El rubio mordió su labio, aquellos pensamientos no ayudarían para nada en su condición. Movió las caderas con tal de acomodarse, un ahogado gemido escapando sus labios.

 _Mierda._

Intentó pensar en su entrenamiento, en sus hobbies y vanalidades, más su mente siempre volvía a la escena que había marcado su tarde. Izuku Midoriya y Shoto Todoroki entrelazados como si del fin del mundo se tratáse, las manos del último aferrandose a las carnes de su pequeño amante, ligeramente levantándolo del suelo.

Bakugo rió al imaginarse a alguien tan correcto como Shoto contenerse de esa manera, si se tratase de él le sería imposible y probablemente terminaría arrastrando a Midoriya según su deseo se lo pidiese.

Practicamente no notaba como su mano derecha se escapaba de su posición, levantando su sudadera con cuidado y acariciando su cálida piel.

Nunca borraría de su memoria la cara de sorpresa de ambos inútiles al notarlo, la falta de palabras había sido obvia puesto que la tensión era lo único palpable en el aire. Todoroki había tomado por el hombro a su compañero, acercándolo ligeramente a su cuerpo, quizá en señal de protección. Midoriya la necesitaba, ya estaba comenzando a susurrar incoherencias y disculpas.

Katsuki logró divisar la delgada capa de saliva que cubría los labios de su amigo de la infancia, y por un momento se llenó de frustración y verguenza. ¿Quién habría pensado que alguien como Izuku gastaría así su tiempo? Bakugo mordió su labio al reconocer que su frustración se debía a su inexperiencia con el tema.

Deku ya se revolcaba con el bastardo de Todoroki mientras él, Bakugo, gastaba sus tardes pensando y torturándose, agobiado por la erección que escapaba de sus boxers.

—Mierda,— Murmuró, soltando un jadeo. Abrió sus pantalones con fuerza y resignado a encontrar satisfacción de otro modo, se conformó con acariciar su miembro erecto sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Su mente fantaseaba sin ningún ánimo de frenar, el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras sus facciones comenzaban a relajarse. Concluyó que sentiría verguenza e ira más adelante, por ahora se conformaba con buscar alivio en la autocomplación.

Movió su mano derecha lentamente dentro de sus boxers, retirándolos torpemente con su mano restante. Atrapó el palpitante y caliente miembro entre sus dedos dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

 _Deku pagaría por esto._

Comenzó a mover su muñeca sin prisa alguna, sus piernas tiritaban gracias al bendito roce, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no hacía esto? Sin duda el imbécil de Izuku sacaba lo peor de él.

Se imagino por un momento en la posición de Todoroki, aferrando al joven de cabellos verdes contra sí mismo. Bakugo lo agarraría con fuerza, sin ninguna preocupación por dañar su piel en el acto; Lo elevaría con el propio peso de su cuerpo, y mientras sus manos se dedicarían a explorar bajo sus ropas, devoraría su boca sin ningún ánimo de parar.

Deku se derretiría bajo su toque, lanzando suspiros cálidos y murmurando ese estúpido apodo que le había puesto.

Katsuki arqueó su espalda contra el colchón, preso de sus suposiciones e imaginación. Gruñó un poco al pensar en Todoroki tomando su lugar, el fenómeno probablemente era demasiado reservado como para complacer a cualquier pareja, demasiado callado como para tomar la iniciativa, totalmente extraño. Bakugo sudó frío al pensar en aquello, ¿Acaso fue el maldito Deku el que inició todo? Vaya paradoja e intriga que rodeaba a esa pareja.

Y a pesar de todo la idea le gustaba, si Izuku era incapaz de valerse por si mismo en una pelea, al menos debería saber valerse en la intimidad, quizá ser un poco más agresivo. ¿A quién engañaba? Si el ridículo chico de cabellos verdes siquiera intentaba subir su voz, Katsuki gritaría el doble, y así la pelea nunca terminaría.

Pero eso no sería una pelea, ¿No?

 _No del todo._

El joven de cabellos rubios ahogó un gemido con ronquera al imaginar la situación. Lo tomaría con firmeza, marcando sus manos al borde de sus caderas; Haría que esa estúpida voz gritara su nombre, le marcaría el paso con gusto, oliendo su cabello mientras restregaba su adolorida erección contra la suya, ¡Como debía hacerse! Marcaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mordiscos y rasguños, impregnaría su olor en él y así el imbécil de Todoroki sabría que no puede meterse con su propiedad.

Siguió con el vaivén de su mano contra su miembro mientras imaginaba la boca del susodicho alrededor de sí. Su pequeña boca abriéndose paso a sus dotes, derramando saliva mientras Bakugo lo embestía hasta chocar con el fondo de su garganta. Así sabría que no debe juguetear con otros perdedores, que él le pertenece, y que solo su persona puede reducirlo a un desastre.

— Idiota, — emitió en una ronca voz, callando sus quejidos al morder sus mejillas por dentro. La calidez que emitía su estómago le hacía perder el control, y por primera vez en muchos años, Bakugo luchó internamente por no manifestar su quirk en una situación tan íntima.

No era su culpa, Deku lo había provocado desde que posó su mirada en él, solo para desviarla hacia Shoto Todoroki, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ahí tras los probadores, sin pudor alguno se habían devorado el uno al otro, casi esperando que Katsuki los encontrara en plena acción. Ambos lo pagarían, no podían simplemente salirse con la suya mientras él se encontraba, bueno...

 _Así._

— Deku, — Gruñó al sentir toda la tensión esfumarse al llegar su orgasmo, unas cuantas estocadas más bastaron para vaciar toda su semilla en su abdomen. El muchacho apretó la quijada con violencia, el placer del acto aplacando cualquier sentimiento de ira o ansiedad de su cuerpo, ¿Hace cuanto no hacía esto? Compartir habitación con el resto de sus compañeros sin duda había acabado con su libido.

Hasta que...

Se maldijo por no poder olvidar la escena.

Observó su abdomen manchado y llegó a la conclusión de que en primera, necesitaba urgentemente un baño, y en segunda, debía buscar a la parejita y hacerles saber de lo que pensaba de su penoso espectáculo.

 _¿Penoso?_

Mordió su labio hasta que sintió el sabor a hierro apoderarse de su boca, Bakugo no era un hombre paciente, sin embargo el aura de tranquilidad que su juego le había proporcionado era suficiente como para calmar su acelerado corazón, permitiendole descansar un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a su histérico ser.

Respiró con fuerza al ver como sus sentimientos se mezclaban. Sí, quizá necesitaba descansar y pensar un poco las cosas...

— ¡Hey, Bakugo! — Chilló una enérgica voz a la entrada de su cuarto. Sin siquiera haberse dignado a tocar, Kirishima entró a la habitación con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se convirtió en sorpresa al encontrarse a su amigo en tal... estado.

Katsuki se revolvió en su ropa, arreglándose lo más rápido posible antes de generar terribles chispas con ambas manos. Al diablo con Deku y Todoroki, el imbécil de pelo ridículo sería el primero en probar su ira.

De lejos, sólo terminaron siendo audibles los gritos de Eijiro Kirishima, rogando por su vida dentro del cuarto de Bakugo Katsuki.

* * *

 **Una idea que no podía sacarme de la cabeza, quizá no tan subida de tono como la imaginé.**

 **Pensaba en una segunda parte entre Bakugo y Kirishima, pero, por ahora me conformo con escribir un pequeño one-shot.**

 **Agradecería enormemente un review o sugerencia por PM, es mi primera vez escribiendo "Lemon".**


End file.
